Recently, most household electric devices supporting remote control (e.g. air conditioners and televisions) usually perform remote control process with infrared ray signals. For different types of electric devices, remote control signals generated by remote controllers are usually encoded in different ways.
When a user intends to control the operation of a certain electric device, the user has to search for a proper remote controller out of many remote controllers, resulting in inconvenient operational experiences. To solve this problem, relative manufacturers nowadays propose remote controllers with a learning model capable of memorizing coding schemes of different remote controllers, or propose application programs to be installed in mobile devices to control different types of electric devices.
For the remote controllers with a learning model, the cost is higher. Also, since the human machine interface for such remote controllers have been defined and been constant, users can not define the control functions or procedures according to their preference. Sometimes there are more than two electric devices having the same coding scheme for remote control signals or having the same type in a house. In this case, whenever a user intends to control one of these electric devices, other one of these electric devices may easily be controlled accidentally. Alternately, sometimes there is a plurality of different types of electric devices in a house. In this case, since there may be one or more electric devices using the same coding scheme in these electric devices, the above mentioned accidental control may easily occur.